


stolen from my eyes

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Child Abuse, Gen, Graphic Description, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: it was dark and he could do nothing but to suffer in it
Series: whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	stolen from my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no. 24  
> You're not Making Any Sense  
> Forced Mutism | **Blindfolded** | Sensory Deprivation

His father knew that his powers worked worst when he doesn't get to see anything and his father took advantage of that

it was a training, of course it was a training, it was always training and trainings always go to shit 

"Number four we are going to go to the mausoleum" his father had announced when they were left alone at dinner and Klaus trembles, eyes looking at his father but he can only do nothing but nod because what choice did he have

he had no choice in this house, all of them had no choice in the house they were all just chained to their father's whims. he fears of what would happen in the mausoleum, he always does 

what type of horror he see this time, what type of ghost encounter, how many wounds would he have by the end of the day. 

he is afraid of it getting worse as days go by. Klaus tried his best to fight back again and again and again although he knows that he would never win, he would never be strong enough to fight his father

But he kicked and he screamed and he bit only to receive a slap in the face as his father dragged him off to the mausoleum 

  
Klaus didn't get thrown into the mausoleum quickly. He can only watch horrified as his father pulled out the piece of cloth from inside his jacket and Klaus knew what was the cloth. a blindfold. it was a blindfold and Klaus knew that his father knew that his powers was worst when he couldn't see anything and yet as the blindfold tie over his eyes, Klaus can only do nothing but to soak the cloth in his tears because after all he can't do anything about

  
then came the sound. all of them bombarded him at once. he was thrown into the mausoleum and Klaus screamed as his hands and knees came contact to the mausoleum floors and he heard his father lock the door 

he wants to pull down at his blindfold but he couldn't. it's too tight, it's too tight and he feels as if his eyeballs are crushed behind his skull

then came the horrible shrieks, the horrible wails, the horrible scream as the ghost all around him called out for his name _Klaus Klaus Please Please help help help help help Klaus please help_

all the voices merge together creating a haunting melody and he covered his ears with his hands as he crawled desperately trying to find the wall so that he could lean in and he knows that there would be no ghosts behind him

they never stop, Klaus never knew how long he was in the mausoleum but they never stop and as much even though he screamed so hard, so loud, for his father to _let him out please please please please get me out get me out please please please_ he screamed and beg, hands and knees bleeding from crawling and grabbing on the wall 

he wants, he wants he wants the ghost to stop but they wouldn't amd he's to suffer in the dark   
  
Then he heard that the mausoleum door open and he begged _father please please please please please please father let me have let me out let me out_ and he sobs as hands grabbed at his shoulder, pulling him up and pulling him out and he fell and he screamed in his father? pog continued to drag him not caring if his skin is getting wounded in the asphalt 

And then they went off and drove off but the blindfold stayed. the blindfold stayed and it wasn't until he was thrown into another cold hard ground did he realize that they weren't going home yet. he was thrown into another mausoleum and the ghosts scream

**Author's Note:**

> my feet is killing me and my ass is killing me for using it to go down the stairs
> 
> title from Skylines And Turnstiles by My Chemical Romance
> 
> yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
